zords in transformers
by death dealer92
Summary: our favorite zords have their planets but will they defend with their allies against decepticon? thundersaurus megazord X arcee G1 era baby


in the ancient times when the power rangers and zords to the defend earth against evil in several times. the power rangers are extinct due of saving the world from tyrants, thus new a race was born call the zords from a new planet call zorda. the zords are once giant size but now small, but the zords has its new kingdom that the zord people creates wonders than the autobots and Decepticons.

 ** _in the city of_** ** _the zord_**

in zorda, a young zord running throw the streets where the citizens of zords are walking and suddenly he sees a couple of zords bulling the reguees bots from different the planets.

"you refugees living rent free and stolen our job!". zord thug shouted at the fearful.

"we don't won't your kind around!". the other zord thug shouted.

"better get out of here or something bad is gonna happen". the third zord thug chuckle.

the young zord had enough of this as he walk towards the scene.

"what going on here". the young zord said in a anger tone. thugs look behind them and shaking in fear of knowing who he is.

"oh no! its thundersaurus megazord! he with the elites, let's get of here!" the thugs said in fear. the thugs run away from the elite megazord, as the refugee bots smile and nodded to the elite than gone by there. thundersarus was about go some but he is being watch by old friend of his since war.

"you can come out now jungle pride". thundersaurus said annoying tone as jungle pride chuckle as he came on behind the wall.

"dino boy! i like how you scared these thugs, a classic but the king needs you and the Autobots are here". jungle pride said with serious face and thundersaurus was shock that the autobots are in zorda.

"so the autobots are here which its mean decepticons are coming here!". thundersarus said with serious face.

 ** _in zord Castle_**

king dragonzord was setting in his throne while listening to Optimus about decepticons are move to his Kingdom, but as Q rex megazord wanted to fight decepticons again in the battlefield and as wild force megazord doesn't look forward to fight another war unless the king to decide. the elites was sure that decepticons are coming with armies.

"dragonzord, decepticons invaded your kingdom once and they will doing again with an army. you will need our help from the autobots". Optimus said with a warning as the king looks optimus and the his elites.

"optimus prime, we fight the decepticons in a war once but i lose many zords and elites as more than i count. we not defenseless as you think prime". the king said with an serious look.

"this is time Megatron have double his troops to assault zorda. you need the Autobots". optimus offered

"the autobots are too few" the kings replied.

"enough to assault the decepticon and take the fight to them" Optimus said, as the king sigh and go along with it.

"very well prime, we will accept your offer and the Autobots are most welcome in our planet". the king of the said with an royal ton as the elite rise their wepeons to.

the two young elite zords entering the throne and they see the Autobots when things are getting good but sadly a manticore ruins it

"you idiot! the king waiting for you. where have you been?". manticore megazord said to his war friend as thundersaurus smile.

"just exploring, but why are the Autobots here?". thundersaurus ask.

"these are troubled time my friend. we facing decepticons in war again and this time the autobots are siding with us, but the king wants to see you now" manticore megazord said. as the three making the their way to the king.

the three zords are stand in front of the king. but thundersaurus looking a pink beautiful female autobot as jungle pride hits thundersaurus in the head they listening.

"thundersaurus step forward". the king said with Royal tone as thundersaurus step forward.

"tomorrow we will give decepticons a blow to remember just like last time but we need a new Commander of our armies. the autobot who standing with me is Optimus of the Autobots who will be our allies and so i will announce our new Commander of our force is thundersaurus!". the king said with a speech as the crowd cheered their new Commander and even the autobots cheered.

"thanks my king!" thundersaurus said with as he bow.

"walk well my commander". king said with smile.

when the announcement is over, the elites having a conversation with autobots as thundersaurus still at pink autobot. as jungle pride him pat on back and did that face that said "go for it" as thundersaurus goes to the pink autobot.

"hey" thundersaurus said with smile. acree look with a blanket and than smile.

"hi" acree said with warming smile making thundersaurus blush.

"so uh, how do you like zorda?". Thundersaurus ask.

"well its feel like Cybertron in earth but beautiful cities like ever seen. i guest like it and i did want to see more of it city, it people". acree said in wonder as thundersaurus got an idea

"hey after we drive off the decepticon what about i take you on a tour on city and culture?". thundersaurus ask hopefully as arcee smile and look at the red sun with an sad look.

it's quite tiring face the enemies over and over again. if we drive off the decepticon of this tomorrow then you will be my tour guide of your planet, Commander". acree said with her bright beautiful smile.

"okay see you on the battlefield". thundersaurus smile and acree smile back as she take her leave. thundersaurus seen the beautiful of her eye which wonder that all Autobot women are beautiful?

while thundersaurus was in a daze here goes jungle pride.

"well! you in to cybertronian women. hell they are the most beautiful in the universe, but windblade woll do for me hahaha!" jungle pride laugh as he hit thundersaurus in back.

"jungle pride, we are at war and now is not the time for jokes". manicore megazord said with a serious face.

"aw come on! you need lighting, i mean we beated decepticons with our armies right? and you need to a cybertronian women to fight for too" jungle pride said with an smirked.

when manticore megazord about said, predazord appear to worn the young zords to rest.

"you should get some sleep and you too commander because we be fighting like hell" predazord said as the three zords nodded and as they turn too the beast zords, as they went too sleep.

war is coming

 ** _hey everybody! i haven't done a fiction for a while and i got this crazy i deal. which i am power rangers fan and transformers as while. sadly there no zords feature in in the crossover but hey i put zords instead of power rangers. if that not enough than please put you favorite megazord in the comments and it would appear to the chapter. plus! i will be putting gravezord in the story for you drakkon fans out there._**

 ** _megazords we seen_**

 ** _dragonzord megazord (power rangers)_**

 ** _thundersaurus megazord(dino thunder)_**

 ** _wild force megazord(wild force)_**

 ** _Q rex (time Force)_**

 ** _so have a good time and happy holloween!_**


End file.
